


Point taken!

by asamandra



Category: Marvel, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Blow Jobs, Claiming, Karaoke, M/M, Masturbation, Naked Male Clothed Male, Other, Smut, Voyeurism, Wall Sex, and Clint is an evil man, it's a bet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-21
Updated: 2013-09-28
Packaged: 2017-12-27 05:31:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 6,439
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/975000
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/asamandra/pseuds/asamandra
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Clint shows Tony that a man can give better head than a woman and his lover watches...</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

If anyone would ever ask him, Tony would say it was the alcohol. And well, alcohol was involved this evening. Lots of alcohol. But mostly, and that was what he would deny till the day he dies, it was curiosity. 

It was one of these evenings with the team scattered around in the main living room, watching 'White Squall' and every time Tony saw the Skipper he winced, said, that this man reminds him a lot of Obadiah Stane. And then he had started to drink. Thor, Clint and Natasha got in and some time later they were plastered. Well, Tony and Clint more than Natasha and Thor. Afterwards someone (Clint?) suggested 'The Big Lebowski'. 

“If you already fighting your demons then you can do it right.” It was the same actor, this time with beard and long hair and Tony cheered at the screen when he saw him walk into a shop in his gown, boxers slippers and shades and took a large sip of his whiskey. Steve wrapped an arm around Clint's waist and chuckled. 

It started with the scene where Bunny offered 'the Dude' a blow job for 1000 bucks. Tony grinned smug and said he would pay her 10000 bucks and Clint snorted. When Tony looked at him questioningly he just grinned.

“Wasting your money,” he said and Steve nodded slightly. 

“What's that supposed to mean?” Tony asked now. “Look at her. She's hot as hell and her lips...” 

“The problem is, she's a woman.” Clint interrupted him and now Natasha rose, slapped the back of his head and left. 

“Yes, I can see that.” Tony took another sip of his whiskey. 

“No woman can give you a blow job like a man can do.” Clint stated matter-of-factly and Steve leaned down to kiss him.

“Well spoken,” he said and carded his hands through Clint's hair. 

“How do you know the difference?” Tony asked and Clint shrugged. 

“I had my fair share in the circus before I acknowledged to myself that I like guys more than girls.” 

“Okay, and why do you think a guy can do it better than a woman?” Tony tilted his head. No one looked at the screen anymore. Thor and Bruce just sat at the couch and followed their dispute. Thor visibly amused and Bruce slightly embarrassed. Surprisingly for all of them Steve didn't blush at all. 

“Because a guy knows what a guy likes.” 

“That's true.” Steve confirmed. Tony glared at Cap now.

“And how do _you_ know that?” He lifted one brow and Steve leaned forward a few inches.

“Bisexual, remember? And believe me when I say, the girls from the show back in the days were very talented. But they can't compete with him.” Steve smirked now and pointed at a smugly grinning Clint.

“I don't buy it.” Tony said, leaned back and looked at the screen, winced, because Jeff Bridges was still there and took another sip of his whiskey.

“Okay, guys. Honestly, which one of you ever got a blow job from a woman?” Clint asked and lifted his hand as well as all the others, including Tony. 

“And which one got one from a guy?” His hand stayed in the air as well as Steve's and Thor's. Bruce lowered his, looked around, shrugged and then put it back up. The only one with lowered hand now was Tony.

“Which one was better?” Clint looked at Thor. 

“Fandral's.” He said. “I mean, Sif or Lady Jane are good, but...” He shrugged and the grin broadened when he saw Tony's ears getting pink.

“That doesn't prove anything.” Tony said and folded his arms in front of his chest.

“Bruce?” Clint asked. 

“It was just this one time at Penn State. I was curios and Tobias offered and we... well... made out. But I have to admit, I never got a better blow job.” 

“I already said it, nobody can compete with him.” Steve said again and pointed once again at Clint. 

“Still don't buy it. I got lots of blow jobs and I mean lots of in capitals.” 

Steve looked at Clint and when he nodded slightly he turned to Tony again.

“I understand that you, as a scientist, need the proof.” And now Tony's head turned violently and he stared open-mouthed at Cap.

“You mean... you...” He pointed at Steve, his eyes as large as saucers.

“If you want me to.” Steve nodded. 

“No! No... I mean... Cap... that's... no.” Tony shook his head, took another sip of whiskey and licked his lips. Bruce and Thor looked at each other and then left the living room. Tony's eyes darted between Steve and Clint and he swallowed.

“Or if you prefer Clint...” Steve started and now Tony hickuped. 

“What?” he croaked and Steve could see that he had him. Clint nodded at his lover, smiled a bit and Steve rose. 

“I'll leave you two alone,” he said and Tony stared at Cap.

“That's... that's ridiculous, you know that? You can't go!” 

“You want me to stay?” Steve asked and Tony winced slightly. 

“What?” 

“You want me to stay?” Steve repeated his question and Tony blushed violently now but nodded. Clint moved over to Tony and knelt in front of his armchair. The older man swallowed hard but didn't flinch when Clint laid a hand on his thigh.

“Maybe it's easier for you if you close your eyes.” Clint suggested and Tony nodded. Steve sat down beside them at the couch. 

“It's all about pleasure.” He said and Tony nodded again. 

“You need to help me a little bit,” Clint said when he had opened Tony's pants and he moved so Clint could free his dick and his balls. Steve took Tony's hand and squeezed it slightly. 

“Close your eyes, Tony.” He said and then he nodded at Clint.

The archer wrapped his hand around Tony's cock and moved it up and down a few times and when he heard him gasp slightly he licked over the underside of his dick. He took his balls in his hand and swirled his tongue around the head a few times, teased the slit with it. When he felt Tony twitch he grinned at Steve and wrapped his lips around his now rock hard cock. The older man still had his eyes closed and squeezed Steve's hand.

Clint started slowly, he licked the glans like a lollypop, teased the slit even more and then he descended, took Tony in completely and he could hear him gasp again. When he moved upwards he massaged the shaft with his tongue and he hollowed his cheeks to add more friction. 

Tony's dick wasn't small but Clint had no problems to deep throat him and when he started to suck him earnestly, with exactly the right amount of pressure, with massaging him with his tongue, with playing with his balls Tony started to babble.

“Oh my god... this is... don't stop... whatever you do... don't stop... holy mother of god...” He moaned and pressed Steve's hand even more, he threw his head back and his moans got louder. Clint changed between slow and fast, between soft and hard and in few minutes Tony was a writhing mess. And when Clint felt, that he was really close he pressed the spot behind his balls and Tony came with a scream, hard, he pumped up his hips and threw his head back, open-mouthed. Clint deep throated him again, swallowed every drop of Tony's cum and then he licked his dick clean. 

When he sat back on his haunches and put Tony's cock back into his briefs the genius finally managed to open his eyes. Clint tilted his head with a smug grin and bit his lips.

“Point taken.” He managed after a few seconds and tried to regain his breath. 

“Jesus H. Christ on rubber crutches.” Tony leaned his head back again, stared at the ceiling when Steve patted his shoulder. “You're a very lucky man, Cap.” 

“I know.” Steve smirked and with a kiss Clint sat down beside his lover. 

“I'm tempted to say this is a reason to become gay.” Tony looked at the archer with an unreadable expression. But then he turned to Cap. “But you don't mind if I stay straight?” 

“Not at all.” 

 

 

Later, when they entered their apartment, Steve grabbed Clint's shoulders and pressed him against the wall.

“Do you know how hot this was?” he asked when he had kissed his lover passionately.

“No, not really.” Clint grinned.

“I had to restrain myself not to grab my dick and jerk of right beside you two.” He moaned.

“You have a really dirty mouth for such an old fashioned guy,” Clint mocked and found himself turned and pressed against the wall again, Steve's body close behind him. 

“But as hot as this was, this was a one-time arrangement.” He growled into the smaller man's ear and Clint shivered, bucked back and rubbed his ass against Cap's crotch.

“Guess you have to prove your claim again,” Clint laughed slightly when he felt Steve's hands grab his and press them against the wall over his head. He couldn't hold back a groan.

“You're mine, Barton!” Steve ripped off his shirt with one hand and bit his neck, leaving a mark for everyone to see. 

“Prove it.” Clint panted and then he felt Steve's hand at his hips, opening his jeans and in a second it was gone and Steve rubbed his fully clothed body against Clint's bare skin. 

“All mine!” he growled again and wrapped his arms around Clint's chest to squeeze his nipples. 

“Come on, Steve,” Clint moaned and he heard him open the zipper of his pants, heard him spit in his hand and then he felt Steve's cock at his entrance. Steve grabbed Clint's hands again, held them over his head and with his other hand he lined his dick up at Clint's hole and with a forceful push he shoved in. Clint threw his head back, dropped it at Steve's shoulder and he felt the other man nuzzle at his throat while he got fucked hard and thoroughly, his own body slamming into the wall with each thrust.

“Oh god, Steve,” Clint groaned, “Please...” And Cap sped up. He grabbed Clint's cock with his other hand and jacked it in the same rhythm he pounded the archer's ass. 

“Steve, please...” Clint mewled when he finally felt an orgasm wipe him away, and he threw his head back again. Steve grasped his mouth with his own and kissed him when he shot his load in Clint's body.

Heavily breathing they both leaned against the wall, their mouths still locked, Steve's dick still in Clint's channel. 

“I love you, Steve,” Clint mumbled when he regained the ability to speak in whole sentences.

“Love you, too.” 

“You up for a second round?” Clint grinned when he turned around.

“Yeah, but this time in our bed.” Steve nodded and took Clint's hand.

“We ruined him.” He said when they laid beside each other in the huge king size bed and Clint sucked at Steve's nipples.

“Hm?” He looked up questioningly.

“We ruined him. He will never forget this blow job and how it can be,” Steve chuckled now.

“Sometimes you're a cruel man.” Clint grinned as well and returned to stimulate Steve's nipples.

“Yeah, sometimes you're right.” Steve nodded.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When Bruce and Thor leave they have time and nothing to do...
> 
> (i should mention that it's my first time with the two... not really my favorite pairing but the idea was soooo hot!)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's all volfan's fault. I blame you and you alone for this! ;)

“No! No... I mean... Cap... that's... no.” Tony stammered, took a gulp of whiskey and licked his lips. Bruce looked at Thor, saw his glance and understood. They both rose at the same time and left the living room. Thor looked back and saw Tony blush and he was sure that this was something not many people had seen. 

Bruce turned to go to the kitchen and Thor, who hadn't anything to do right now, followed him. He sat down at the breakfast table and watched Bruce switching on the electric kettle. 

“You want some tea?” Bruce asked and Thor shook his head. They could hear Tony yelp and he couldn't repress a smile. 

“Do you think we should tell Tony about the bet the Hawk has with Lady Maria?” Thor said and took a banana from the fruit basket on the table. Bruce, who just got a mug from one of the cupboards, rummaged through all his packages with tea and couldn't decide which one he would want to drink. He snorted and that sounded really atypical. 

“No. No way.” But when he turned with a teabag in his hand Thor could see him smile. “I'd never thought, that he would get him to _talk_ about the topic but Clint... he's over there and already sucking Tony off. Unbelievable.” He placed the teabag in his mug and poured bubbling water over it, when he saw Thor peeling the banana. 

“So. What are you going to do now?” Thor asked and shoved half of the banana in his mouth. Bruce had to look away. 

“What? Uhm... I... uhm... I guess there's still work to do in my lab.” He stammered and started to search for the honey. The approving hum the Asgardian made when he ate the fruit was a little bit disturbing and Bruce felt his throat go dry. 

“You mind if I come along?” Thor asked and tilted his head. 

“No,” Bruce croaked, then cleared his throat and tried again, “No, not at all.” He took his mug and went to the elevator. When they passed the door to the living room they could hear Tony moan uncontrollable and he had started to babble. 

Thor was quiet till they were in the elevator. “Steve is a lucky man,” he suddenly said and Bruce choked on his tea. 

“What?” He turned to the large blonde beside him and stared him disbelievingly. 

“I mean, I've heard friend Tony sometimes. He's usually not quiet, you know.” When Thor saw the horrified glance from Bruce he shook his head. “Don't think I spy upon him. But my hearing is better than the average Midgardian's and like I said, friend Tony is usually not quiet.” He shrugged. “But this? I've never heard him make such sounds.” 

“So... you mean...” Bruce started and then he had to take another sip of tea because the dryness in his throat increased. 

“I mean whatever the Hawk does with Tony, it has to be very pleasurable. And that's why I said, friend Steve has to be a lucky man.” Thor looked down at Bruce with a half-smile and a expression, very difficult to read. 

“Yes, it sounded pleasurable.” Bruce had to admit and left he elevator together with Thor. They walked down the corridor to his lab and Bruce opened it with his hand print and his pin code. He went in and placed the mug on his desk. Thor sat down on the desk chair and watched Bruce switching on some of his machines. 

“So... you and Fandral...” Bruce started but then he had no idea how to finish the sentence. It seemed to awkward and he turned to his mass spectrograph. 

“Is the idea of us this strange?” Thor asked and cocked his head. 

“No... yes... I... I don't know.” Bruce looked at Thor and shoved his glasses upwards. “It's... usually everyone has the idea of you as the... the incarnation of masculinity... and...” 

“You people here are a little bit... how do I say this... narrow-minded. Some of you, like you for example, are open to new things but most of the Midgardians are... well... narrow-minded. Pleasure is pleasure, love is love. We don't even have a term for what you call gay here on Asgard.” 

“Really?” Bruce furrowed his brows and placed a few Petri dishes down at his table. 

“Really. Why would we?” Thor rose and walked over to Bruce. “What is that?” He asked and pointed at the Petri dish Bruce just fiddled with. 

“That's... a bacterial culture... I... want to test something,” he said and cleared his throat again, when the Asgardian leaned over his shoulder and stared at the culture. 

“You seem distracted,” Thor stated and looked at Bruce. 

“It's... you know... Steve and Clint and Tony and then all this... stuff.” 

“You mean me talking about my love life and that of our friends?” 

“Yes,” Bruce nodded and blushed slightly. 

“Maybe you need some pleasure yourself?” Thor asked and Bruce dropped the Petri dish with the bacterial culture and Thor, with his phenomenal reflexes, caught it and placed it back on the table. He could feel the scientist twitch when he placed his hand on his shoulder.

“You... you mean...” Bruce licked his lips and Thor smiled and nodded. And then he turned Bruce to him and his smile broadened. 

“I don't think it's a good idea... I mean... you know... my little green problem...” but Thor's smile brightened.

“You think I can't handle _the other guy_?” He asked and let his hand wander down Bruce's arm to his hand. 

“You don't need to...” Bruce tried again and Thor nodded.

“I know, but I want to.” He said.

“Thor, I...” 

“Relax. It's just about pleasure,” he placed his other hand on Bruce's arm and then he moved both of them up again. With swift motions he opened the buttons of Bruce's shirt and the smaller man moaned slightly, when he let his hands roam over his hairy chest and pinched his nipples.

“See? No problem, just pleasure.” He leaned forward and whispered in Bruce's ear and the scientist couldn't hold back the shiver when the warm breath grazed his ear. 

“Oh my...” Bruce felt his knees weaken and he held himself upright on his table. Thor apparently saw this, touched Bruce's hips and moved him to the empty chair. 

“Sit down and relax.” Bruce leaned his head back and then he felt Thor's lips on his left nipple and he moaned again. He placed one hand on the soft, blond hair and heard a slight chuckle from the Asgardian. 

“Don't stop,” Bruce mewled and bit his lip when Thor moved his mouth to Bruce's other nipple. He could feel his huge hands on his waist and then carefully opening his pants. But before he gets to Bruce's privates he felt the hands move down his legs and back up, palming him through the fabric and Bruce twitched again. 

“Please...” he finally panted. It was embarrassing, but the last time he got touched by someone else than his own hand was way too long ago and Thor's touches were exactly what he needed. “Please...” He felt his heartbeat increase but it was different than his last try with Betty. With Thor he felt... safe. He knew, if something would happen, Thor could stop him. And Bruce relaxed.

Thor sat back on his haunches and looked up to Bruce and when they locked eyes he saw the need in the scientists expression and with a small nod Thor placed his hands on his hips again, slipped his fingers under the waistband and moved the pants down. Bruce lifted his ass a few inches to help him and then he yelped slightly when the heated skin of his naked ass hit the leather of the desk chair. He could feel Thor's hands move up his legs again and Bruce looked down again. With a smile the Asgardian leaned forward and wrapped his hand around Bruce's cock and it was like electricity. He huffed a tiny laugh and moved his body a little bit down to grant Thor better access. 

“Relax.” He just said once more and Bruce leaned his head back when he felt a tongue on the underside of his cock, moving upwards and then circling around the glans. 

With his other hand Thor grabbed Bruce's balls, rolled them slowly between his fingers and the stimulation was sensational, everything tingled and he closed his eyes. He felt soft lips closing around the shaft and warm wetness enclose him. Thor moved down, his tongue still pressed against the cock and when he moved upwards he sucked and Bruce couldn't repress a groan now. He placed his hand on Thor's head and carded his fingers through his thick strands. Bruce could hear Thor hum approvingly and he could feel it at the same time and even if he had thought it couldn't be better Thor disabused him. 

“Oh my god!” He panted and his mouth fell open when he leaned his head back. He bit the back of his left hand to repress the uncontrollable moaning. And then he got wiped away from an orgasm as hard as he long hadn't had. Thor held his hips steady and swallowed each and every drop of his semen and Bruce screamed with pleasure. 

When he sagged back in the chair he felt Thor move upwards and then he pressed his lips against Bruce's. He kissed him long and passionately and Bruce could taste himself on his tongue. 

“Dammit!” Bruce gasped, still not able to form coherent sentences, he just stroked Thor's head, his cheek and then he kissed the Asgardian. 

“See, all about pleasure.” Thor chuckled again. Bruce rose, swaying, pulled up his pants and then he looked at him but Thor shook his head and cupped Bruce's cheek.

“Another time,” he said and smiled. 

“Whenever you want.”


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Natasha watches...

“Look at her. She's hot as hell and her lips...” Tony said and Natasha had to concentrate to not roll her eyes.

“The problem is, she's a woman.” Clint interrupted him and she didn't want to hear this lecture again. She just rose, slapped Clint's head and left. She had heard this theory often enough and she was pretty sure that Stark was plastered enough so Clint could prove his point and win his bet with Maria.

The last time she heard his speech about 'giving head' when they were in the cafeteria, together with Coulson, Fury, Sitwell and Hill and Maria had argued against Clint.

“You wanna bet?” he had grinned and everyone with half a brain would've run as fast as possible. Clint loves to bet and she doesn't know how but he always wins. That doesn't mean that no one tries to challenge him.

“Sure,” Maria nodded and grinned as well.

“Okay, we need a subject.” Clint had said and Maria had nodded.

“To prove your theory your subject has to be straight.” Sitwell threw in.

“Why?” Clint and Maria both had asked.

“Because a gay man wouldn't have gotten too much blow jobs from women. So, you need someone straight. Someone who is experienced,” he said and Phil had groaned and rolled his eyes. Fury had taken a look at Phil and laughed. He knew exactly whom Coulson had in mind.

“Stark,” all three, Fury, Coulson and Sitwell said at the same moment.

“Stark?” Clint glared at them.

“If you think you can't do it...” Maria started but Clint interrupted her.

“Who said I can't do it? But if it is Stark... who is a real challenge... the stakes are high. Okay. If I win this you go with me to the next Karaoke-night at Denny's. And I choose the song.” He grinned evilly because he knew that Maria hated two things, to sing and to perform in front of an audience.

“Okay. Accepted,” she said after a few seconds. “And if you lose you wear that ridiculous purple circus costume you've had as 'the amazing Hawkeye' for at least a month out in the field.” 

“Deal,” Clint held his hand out and Maria had shaken it.

They guilt-tripped Natasha to bug the whole Tower with cameras, they couldn't use Jarvis, he might tell Tony. And so she crawled through the vents to place them above every room, except for the bathrooms. Hey, she's a spy, that's what spies do. 

Now she needed to collect evidence. She went to her bedroom, flopped down at the bed and started the laptop, lying on the nightstand. She activated the camera in the living room and started the recording. 

She still wasn't sure how Clint managed to persuade Steve of all people to help him with his ridiculous bet but apparently Steve was not as narrow-minded as Captain America. 

“You want me to stay?” Steve asked on the screen and Tony nodded. She could see Clint approach the genius like a predator its prey. He knelt down and petted Tony's thigh and Natasha could see him blush. She looked at the thumbnails of the other cameras and saw Thor and Bruce entering Bruce's lab and they seemed a little bit flustered. With an evil grin she started to record what happens there as well but then she switched back to Clint, Tony and Steve.

Tony sat at the armchair, clamped Steve's hand in a tight grip and Clint already licked at the underside of his cock. Holy shit, that was hot, she thought and enlarged the video to see better. When she saw Clint fondling Tony's balls and the older man opened his mouth in pleasure she licked over her lips and swallowed. And while she watched Clint teasing the glans she found her own hand pressing between her legs. That was so fucking hot. Two sexy men in action and the third one watching, yes, really hot. Clint opened his mouth and swallowed Tony's length and she saw Steve palming his own pants at the right places. 

Tony started to babbling. It seemed as if Clint was really talented in what he did there. Natasha slid her hand under her shirt and pinched her nipples till they were hard and sent tiny jolts of pleasure directly to her clit. With a moan she looked at the screen, Clint changing speed from slow to fast and back and Tony was writhing at the chair. Natasha opened her pants and spread her legs while her right hand slid into her panties. Oh god, she was already so wet and she gasped as well, when she heard Tony breath ruggedly. She pressed two fingers against her clit and moved them back and forth. She still watched the two men and her breath was already coming in tiny, little whimpers, she pressed her legs together to increase the friction.

Clint did something with his hand and Tony threw his head back and screamed and he came. Natasha fingered herself and it got more frantically, she circled her clit with two fingers now while the other hand still worked at her nipples, pinched them, squeezed them and then she cried out, tense, and she threw her own head back while she came. 

Her breath came fast and she had closed her eyes. “Point taken,” she heard Tony say and she couldn't repress a tiny grin. Well, Maria. You've lost, she thought.

Slowly she slid her hand out of her pants and turned back to the screen. “You're a very lucky man, Cap,” Tony said and Natasha stopped the recording.

She opened her email-account and sent the video to Maria and Clint, an evil grin already on her face. But then she discovered the other activities, Thor and Bruce, and she lifted her brows when she saw the Asgardian kneeling in front of the scientist. 

“Oh... my... god!” she managed and her eyes went wide. Well, that was something she needed to rewatch later and from the beginning. And with a grin she saved the second video.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Clint is an evil man... sometimes...

It was early morning when Maria entered her office. She yawned and placed the plastic mug on her desk, switched on her computer and leaned back in her desk chair. It was way too early and Maria wasn't a morning person but Director Fury was in Laos at the moment and she was in charge the next days. She yawned again and rubbed her face. It really was way too early but hey, evil villains don't work by the clock. 

Phil would appear in a few to bring her up to date and in the meantime she could check her emails. She opened her account and found a few mails. Irrelevant, delete. Irrelevant, delete. Oh, there was one from Natasha: the bet. She clicked on it and found an attachment and only four letters: RTYI. 

She lifted her brow and clicked on the attachment. It was a video and it was... Holy mother of god!! That was Barton, kneeling in front of Stark and... and... no fucking way! And... Rogers sat beside them and held Tony's hand? What the fuck? 

And then she realized that she had lost. Again. Against Barton. 

“Oh no, not again,” she muttered and glared at the screen where Stark yelps and groans. 

“Uhm... I can come back... uhm... later.” Phil seemed slightly embarrassed. He stood in the doorjamb with a mug in his hand.

“Sh... No,” she closed the video. “It's just... Romanov sent me a video... Barton won the bet,” she grumbled and Phil now lifted his brow.

“Sure he has. Did you expect anything else? That's why I don't bet against him anymore. He always wins.” He smirked and if she didn't know him better she would say she saw a hint of schadenfreude. 

“Oh god, he wants me to sing... in front of other people...” she leaned back and thought about going back home and into her bed to pull a cushion over her head for the next hundreds of years or so. 

“Maybe it won't be too bad.” Phil shrugged and sat down in front of her desk. Maria lifted her head and glared at the older man.

“It's _Barton_ we're talking about.” 

“Oh... yes. Okay, maybe it _will_ be bad. But you only have to sing a song. Remember what Sitwell had to do the last time.” Both looked at each other and shuddered.

“Right. Singing a song. Yay. I love that.” 

“See, that's the spirit.” Phil grinned. “Okay, back to the _boring_ part. We had an alarm in Bogota tonight. I've sent Kilkenney and Myers, they are expected to report in an hour. And then...” 

 

 

“So, what are you going to do to Maria?” Steve asked on their way to Denny's. He sat in the passenger's seat and Clint drove. Like always. It's not that Steve couldn't drive. He just doesn't like it. 

“I've found something really nice.” Clint grinned and seemed a little bit too happy. Steve deliberated if he should feel sorry for Maria. That grin... it didn't bode well for Maria. On the other hand, everyone knew that Clint always wins every bet. So, everyone who bet against him... well... they knew what they were up to.

Clint parked the car in the street not far away from Denny's. But when they walked to the bar they saw a taxi arrive and two men left it. Thor and Bruce. Steve just wanted to call them when his hand suddenly stuck in the air and his mouth went open. Thor placed his arm around the smaller man's shoulder and kissed him and he could clearly see Bruce wrap his arms around Thor's waist.

“Is that... Thor?” Clint asked.

“Mh-hm.”

“And Bruce?”

“Mh-hm.”

“Are they doing what I think they are doing?”

“I think they do.”

“Oh... my... god!” Clint turned to Steve and then he grinned and that grin got even more malicious. 

“Oh no, you don't...” Steve started and grabbed Clint at his belt who just wanted to walk to Denny's.

“You don't do anything nasty.” And Clint gave him his best 'who, me?' expression. Steve groaned but then, when he already had him in his grip, he turned him around and kissed him, his hand still on Clint's ass. 

“You're an evil, evil man sometimes.” He grinned when they parted.

“That's why I need someone like you to be my moral sense.” Clint winked and then he grabbed Steve's hand.

When they entered the Karaoke-bar they found Coulson, Sitwell and Hill already on a table and Bruce and Thor just walked over to them. And now no one would think that the two just swapped saliva in front of the bar. 

Clint went to the barkeeper and handed him something before he followed Steve to the table. He found two shot glasses in front of Maria. Liquid courage? He grinned and winked at her and she glared back.

“Hey guys.” He greeted and flopped down beside Steve and wrapped his arm around the other man's waist. He looked over at Bruce and Thor who sat beside each other but only like friends would sit together. Sitwell had a camera on the table and when he saw Clint glance at the thing and then lift a brow he grinned.

“Bossman wants to see her performance.” Maria glared now at Sitwell and Clint couldn't repress a laugh. 

“I can't do that. There are so many people here,” she whined. “Can we do it another time?” 

“Nope. They already have your song.” Clint grinned again.

“You're an evil man.” She glared at him now.

“I know. Steve says that a lot.” Clint nodded. 

“Uhm... if you don't want to sing then don't do it.” Bruce said now and looked confused. They only knew that Clint and Maria had a bet but not that this was the stake. 

“Thou shalt honor thy gambling debts,” Clint said and if looks could kill he would've burnt to ash right now. 

“You bet? Against Barton? You're braver than I thought.” They could hear another voice, Tony, Pepper and Natasha came up to the table and Stark slipped in beside Bruce together with Pepper and Natasha took the seat beside Clint. Bruce now sat very close to Thor and he blushed but obviously he enjoyed the contact as well as the Asgardian. The waitress brought the drinks Clint had ordered while he was at the bar and then she looked at Maria. “Your song is the second after this one,” she pointed at a woman on the stage who sang 'My heart will go on'.

“Please, don't make me do that. You can have everything. Do you want to have a day off? You can have as many days off as you want.” Maria sounded desperate. She really hated to sing. 

“Tell you what. You don't have to go alone. Nat and me are coming with you to support you with the chorus part.” Natasha turned to Clint and squinted her eyes. 

“Do we?” 

“Yes, we do.” He said and then he leaned over and whispered something in her ear. Natasha looked at him for a second then she turned to Maria.

“We do,” she said straightfaced. The woman with her Celine Dion interpretation left the stage and a man entered and he sang 'Back to black'. 

Tony covered his ears. “Oh please, if there is a god, please let it stop. This poor song doesn't deserve that,” he whined. 

Natasha rose and Clint followed and then they both looked expectantly at Maria. She sighed theatrically and rose as well. Together they went to the stage to wait till they could start.

“Tell me at least what song you've chosen.” 

“Okay, it's...” 

 

 

Steve watched Tony and Pepper. She sometimes threw angry glances in his and Clint's direction. Apparently Tony had told her about his encounter with Clint. 

“What was the bet about?” Tony asked and looked at Steve and now Coulson and Sitwell got quiet and looked at him. 

“Uhm... I don't know. You have to ask Clint. I wasn't there,” he explained away. Coulson lifted one brow and Steve swallowed. He knew he wasn't a good liar. 

“Cap, come on. You want to tell me...” Tony started again but then Coulson leaned forward.

“Actually, that was about SHIELD internal matters. Captain Rogers really doesn't knows. It was only Barton, Romanov, Jasper, Maria, Director Fury and me there. And... it's classified.” 

Tony looked from Coulson to Steve and back. Then at Bruce and Thor but both of them only shrugged. 

“I'll find out,” Tony said and leaned back. For now. 

Steve sighed slightly and turned to look at Clint, Natasha and Maria and then he saw Clint saying something and Maria's eyes went wide and she shook her head vehemently. Natasha smirked and Clint had again this mischievous grin on his face. He really enjoyed this. 

The guy finally finished his bad AC/DC interpretation and left the stage and he could see Natasha and Clint on the steps, dragging a really reluctant Maria behind them. With one last murderous glare at the two of them she took the mic and the music started.

It was some really bad bubblegum pop, at least that was what Tony had called it when they had talked about music. And Maria started to sing, “Let's go to the mall, everybody! (goo). C'Mon Jessica, C'Mon Tori. Let's go to the mall...” 

“Oh my god! What the hell is that?” Pepper stared open-mouthed and Tony giggled hysterically. 

“Robin Sparkles? Really? He dug out that crap?” 

Then Clint and Natasha went over to Maria to sing the chorus with her, “Everybody come and play, throw every last care away. Let's go to the mall today,” they both grinned but it sounded not bad, Steve had to admit. He knew that Clint had a nice voice but together with Natasha and Maria, really not bad. 

“Please, Pep, remind me to never ever bet against Barton. He has a really sadistic streak.” Tony still giggled while Maria tried to stand the rap passage. 

When they ended Maria left the stage hastily, went to the bar and ordered something to drink. Steve could her see chug down two shots immediately and then taking the third back to the table. Clint and Natasha followed her.

“That was... not bad,” Sitwell said and put away the camera. He had filmed the whole performance. 

“Robin Sparkles. There are billions of singers and songs and he chooses Robin Sparkles,” she muttered and downed the next shot of whatever she had in the glass.

“Why? I mean, why is this so... horrible?” Pepper asked confused and now she could see Clint grin maliciously and he handed her a photo of _Robin Sparkles_.

“Uhm... that's... that's the singer?” she asked and looked at Maria.

“Yes, that's the singer,” she said after she took a glance at the photo. 

“She looks like you.” Pepper furrowed her brows.

“Yeah. Quite possible. She's my fucking twin sister.” Maria grumbled and glared at a brightly grinning Clint. 

“I knew you would like my choice,” Clint smirked and stepped aside so the waitress could bring the next round of drinks he bought. 

“Here's to you!” He raised his glass in Maria's direction and the others followed him. “To Maria.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HIMYM 2x09: [Robin Sparkles-Let's Go To The Mall](http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=IY_bhVSGKEg)

**Author's Note:**

> [asamandra on tumblr](http://asamandra.tumblr.com/)


End file.
